


Neko maid Y/N

by Pretzel_Gal



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cat Ears, F/M, Female pronouns for Y/N(But you can just pretend its other pronouns, Flirting, Inspired by the Weston video, Its Schlatt x reader, Maids, Nothing goes beyond some flirting, Stockings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:55:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29935119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pretzel_Gal/pseuds/Pretzel_Gal
Summary: Jschlatt x reader(y/n)Jschlatt buys Y/N a cat maid to try on during her live stream. Cute Y/N ensues.
Relationships: jschlatt/reader
Kudos: 77





	Neko maid Y/N

"Hey Schlatt," Y/N said into the microphone of the Discord call, brushing her hair back. It constantly fell on her face as she hadn't gotten a haircut since quarantine began, "The package came in."

"I- fuck yes go put that shit on now- Why does your stresm have delay god dammit," Schlatt spoke back, drinking soda. 

Y/N giggled a little, holding the package. she stood up. She was wearing a sweater and shorts, simple ankle height socks. She left the room, her pet on the bed temporarily entertaining the live stream.

"Why are maid dresses so hard to put on? it fits on hips but- nevermind-" she wasn't gonna finish that.

"Your chest? Compared to Minxs I don't really care," he joked, the chat being able to hear him.

She rolled her eyes, Finishing it up. **_Oh gOD IT'S A NEKO MAID ONE._** she hadn't put on the stockings and cat accessories besides the tail. She came back out, sitting on the bed.

"Damn! You weren't kidding when you said it might be kind of tight."

Y/N rolled his eyes, blushing a little. she proceeded to put on the black thigh high stockings.

"Hey, put on the cat ears!" Schlatt exclaimed, chuckling.

"Desperate, much?" she grinned, putting on the wrist bands and cat ears, fixing up her hair and standing up.

"There's our little Cat girl Y/N," He clapped into the microphone.

[ **Gogynotfound]: OMG**

**[Cloven367]: HOLY SHIT SHE'S SO PRETTY**

**[ _JschlattLIVE] GIFTED 50 SUBS_**

"You're a simp," she mumbled, "What, do you want me to meow? do a fancy pose? Twirl?" she asked, drinking some tea from her glass.

"Give us a little anime thing! Go nyah or some shit."

she rolled her eyes, "of course," so, she bent down a bit, giving some fan service with her chest, "Welcome back, Master, Nyah!" she said, high pitching a little.

"Jesus christ, Y/N. Fucking hell- What are you trying to do, make me fall for you??" he joked, "Big chance if you keep trying to act sexy or something."

She blushed brightly, not expecting that. she started to fumble on her words a little, "M-Maybe, but you probably wouldn't mind that," she retorted, trying to act confident.

"Who knows? You may be right."

That only caused her to blush deeper. She read the chat, huffing, "No, No chat I am NOT SIMPING."

"Cat girl maid simps for master Schlatt! Fucking clip this."

"CHAT! Don't you dare!" Y/N huffed, gripling onto the end of her dress.

"fuckin adorable."

Y/N just mutters back some retorts that weren't picked up.


End file.
